


Don't Say Goodbye (Drabble)

by MonsieurMadeleine



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M, Valjean POV, Valjean dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMadeleine/pseuds/MonsieurMadeleine
Summary: What is someone in Montreuil recognised Valjean and shot him? Valjean and Javert have a relationship in this fanfic. This is the first one I wrote, so don't be harsh.





	1. Chapter 1

The streets are pretty crowded, even though it is pretty late in the evening. What time is it exactly? Around ten pm. Late enough.

I'm just a few meters away from my door until a shot is fired. A heavy pain in my stomach.. Almost like a dagger. My knees collapse. I clutch my torso in pain. Everything goes incredibly fast. I hear Javert. He shouts insults at the shooter. Another shot and the shooter falls down, blood running out of his chest.

My hands are covered in blood. My own blood.  
Javert kneels beside me. My back rests on his lap. Javert's eyes scanning my wound. The wound seems to burn.

'Jean... Dearest...' Tears well up in Javert's eyes.

'It's... It isn't that bad. It hurts a lot but... You're here...' Everything hurts as I say it. Even breathing seems to hurt.

'It isn't that bad? You're dying, Jean!'

'The shooter must have a reason to shoot me, doesn't he?'

'Dearest... I love you so much... You can't die! You can't leave me here! You can't leave me alone!' Tears run down Javert's face.

'I won't leave you... It isn't a goodbye... I will always guard you from above... I promise...'

'No! Stay! Please!'

'I wish I could...'

'Goddamnit Jean! Why can't you stay with me?'

'I'm sorry...'

'We don't have much time...'

'Kiss me... Don't waste time talking...'

Javert presses his lips agains mine. For one brief moment I can forget the incredible pain in my torso, but then it's back, even worse.

'Javert... Can I ask one last thing of you...?' I ask painfully.

'Of course! You can ask anything!' Javert caresses my cheeks.

'Kill me... Shoot me in my heart...' I can't bear the pain anymore.

'No! I can't!'

'You can and you'll have to... Please...'

'Ask me anything besides that!'

'Then... There is nothing I can ask of you anymore...'

'I want you to live Jean, understand that!'

'But I'll die anyway...'

It's obvious that it hurts Javert, but he picks up the pistol and aims it at my heart.

One last shot and everything's over.


	2. We'll reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert's actions after Valjean dies. Javert POV.

Silence.

Everyone is shocked. The mayor just died. I shot him.

I shot him… I shot him… I shot him… Goddamnit…! No…!

‘Inspector… I think…’ It’s a woman from the factory.

‘No. I want to stay with Valjean.’ I feel helpless, powerless. As if I mean nothing.

No one says anything as I pick Valjean up and carry him home. I lay him on the bed and sit next to him.

‘Valjean… I didn’t want to shoot you…’ I whisper. ‘But you asked me to… I couldn’t let you suffer…’

No answer.

‘Valjean… I love you… You are… You are everything I ever wanted… You loved me as much as I loved you…’ Tears drop on Valjean’s face as I caress his cheeks.

I walk over to the window. I stare up to the dark sky. It is almost starless. It’s almost as if the stars know what happened. As if they know that I lost the one person that ever loved me.

I sit beside Valjean’s corpse once more, streaking some hair out of his face. The time has come to go. To reunite with Valjean. I walk to the door. For one last time I look at Valjean.

‘We’ll reunite… Today, my dear…’ are the last words I say before I close the door to my bedroom and walk out of the house. Away from Valjean.

It’s cold outside, but I don’t care. My eyes are fixed on the bridge in the distance. The bridge over the Seine.

Once I have reached the bridge, I walk to the middle. I climb on the broad rail and sit on it, my feet dangling useless in the air, not so far above the water, rushing to its final destination. Where would that be?

My attention is again drawn to the starless sky. It looks like a huge void. A void filled with depression. Filled with desperation of men like me. Men who lost their loves.

I stand up again, still standing on the broad rail. I look up, seeing nothing but void op desperation, and then I look down to the rushing water.

‘Valjean, I’m coming. We’ll reunite.’

My last words before I drop myself into the Seine.


End file.
